


insomnia

by purple_whizzvin



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, enjoy my cuddle fics or perish, i write the same stuff over and over akldsjdsl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_whizzvin/pseuds/purple_whizzvin
Summary: He was in Roman’s room, stretched out on the couch.He had gone to Roman, quickly saying that he had had some anxiety and asking if he could sleep on Roman’s couch. He didn’t tell Roman that he actually longed for comfort - for talking through Virgil’s problems, like Patton would do, so Virgil wouldn’t continue digging his “miserable thoughts” hole deeper and deeper.And there he was, on Roman’s couch, still not being able to sleep.





	insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> so basically i got the idea that morality and logic can rest while thomas is asleep but creativity is up making dreams so roman and virgil are Insomniac Buddies and this was born

Virgil tossed and turned. He was in Roman’s room, stretched out on the couch. He eventually settled on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

Just a couple of minutes after Virgil climbed into bed, as he played over the events of the day and what was coming up, he realized that Thomas was a lot more busy than usual. After a while of working himself up, Virgil had found himself having a full blown panic attack. The first person he had gone to was Patton, but he had found Patton asleep in Logan’s arms, and he was not about to interrupt that. 

So he went to Roman, quickly saying that he had had some anxiety and asking if he could sleep on Roman’s couch. He just wanted another person to be near him, he said. He didn’t tell Roman that he actually longed for comfort - for talking through Virgil’s problems, like Patton would do, so Virgil wouldn’t continue digging his “miserable thoughts” hole deeper and deeper. 

And there he was, on Roman’s couch, still not being able to sleep. 

He was jealous of Roman, actually. He wished he could fall asleep as quickly as the others could. The dark sides used to get upset about it - _you can’t do your job if you can’t _sleep_, Virgil._ They didn’t get it - Virgil didn’t choose to stay up late. It just happened. He didn’t have any control over it. 

Just as Virgil was thinking about Roman, the door to Roman’s bedroom clicked open and Roman shuffled out. He looked exhausted but somehow still perfect. His eyes fell on Virgil, who sat up on the couch. 

“Hey,” Roman said softly. 

“..Hi?”

“Just checking on you.”

Virgil felt his heart skip a beat. “What are you still doing up?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Roman said it so casually. So maybe he didn’t have as easy of a time sleeping as Virgil thought he did. He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. “Everything okay?” He opened the bottle, putting a hand on his hip as he took a drink. Virgil raked his gaze down his body. “Are you..comfortable?” Roman continued when he pulled the bottle away. 

“Kind of cold,” Virgil said. 

“Hmm.” Roman paused, looking away. “Well, you could always..” Another pause. “I mean. My bed is warmer than the couch.” 

Virgil felt a little smile spread across his lips. “That was..a lot less smooth than you usually are, Princey.”

Roman pouted, crossing his arms. “Ugh! I know! Ever since..I don’t know, _recently_, I’ve been more..nervous. In the area of love.”

“So are you asking me to sleep in your bed with you?” Virgil clarified. His casual tone was deceiving. His heart was pounding in his chest. 

“I mean. If you’re okay with that.”

Virgil glanced down at his lap, biting his lip. “Yeah, sure.” He grabbed the blanket and followed Roman into his bedroom. 

Roman jumped onto the bed and playfully stretched out, taking up all the space. Virgil narrowed his eyes but couldn’t help a smile. 

“You’re basically asking me to jump on you.”

Roman grinned, tucking his hands behind his head. “I can take it, Cookie.”

Virgil felt his cheeks heat up. He remembered Roman’s nickname for him a while ago - _you’re a creepy cookie, Anxiety!_ \- but Roman had taken out the part that might’ve offended Virgil. 

It was..cute. 

Virgil dropped the blanket on the floor and flopped onto the bed, his head landing on Roman’s stomach. He felt Roman laugh. 

“You’re light as a feather.”

Virgil shifted so he was sitting up and soon found himself with one knee on either side of Roman, sitting on Roman’s waist. Roman stared up at him, hands on Virgil’s hips. 

_Fight or flight, am I right?_

Virgil leaned down and tangled his fingers into Roman’s hair, pulling his head back. Roman looked surprised but not against it. 

And then they were kissing. 

Virgil was sitting on top of Roman, who had once claimed to hate Virgil, kissing him. Now, Roman leaned up eagerly into the kiss, cupping Virgil’s face in his hands like he was the best thing in the world. 

They pulled away and Virgil decided the kiss was too short, instantly longing to go back to kissing him. The lingered close to each other before Virgil sat up, smiling nervously and glancing away. 

“So..I have to admit that, selfishly, I didn’t invite you in here just because you were cold.”

Virgil snorted, rolling off of Roman and landing on the bed next to him. “You don’t say.” Roman turned on his side. Virgil met his eyes. There was something hypnotizing about his gaze - his eyes were wide and he was smiling brightly. Something about the way he looked at Virgil made him feel..special. 

No one had ever made him feel like that before. 

Roman reached out, running a hand through Virgil’s hair. Virgil leaned into his touch without even thinking. “Do you want to talk about what happened? Before you came in here?”

“No.” Virgil paused, eyelashes fluttering. “..Later.”

Roman nodded. His hand slid down, cradling Virgil’s jaw. “Okay. I hope you know..I’m here for you.” 

Virgil put his hand over Roman’s, kissing Roman’s palm and somehow successfully making Roman flustered. “I know.”

The next morning, if they were needed, they didn’t hear. They were fast asleep together, Roman’s arm around Virgil’s waist and Virgil’s face in the crook of Roman’s neck. No one dared to bother them. 


End file.
